Bitter Reunion
by Zighana
Summary: After coming back from the dead Jet has some unfinished business to handle. But kidnapping a Fire Nation Princess for ransom and going for a crazy ride with the parent he thought was dead wasn't in the brochure. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Bitter Reunion

Chapter One: The Boy who Cried Wolf

If Jet were to hear his that one of his parents was alive and well, he wouldn't believe it, or slit their throat if it dared slip out of a Firebender's lips. He lived a rough life, and being locked away for being considered crazy didn't help deter the label that was now stapled to him as an anti-Fire Nation radical who terrorized the once peaceful Ba Sing Se because he believed that two of the peasant tea shop workers were firebenders. But as the old story goes, no one believed the Boy who cried Wolf until the Wolf shows His fangs. The truth was, the Wolves were firebenders, and one of them happens to be Prince Zuko nonetheless. The Wolf and His sister took over Ba Sing Se and betrayed their tea-loving, overly friendly uncle.

But where was the Boy who cried Wolf? Why, He's in Lake Laogai, half-dead. Sure, Toph knew that he was going to die but what she didn't count on was him coming back from the dead. The spirits above rejected him. He was told that he had unfinished business back on Earth and that he will never enter the Spirit World until he completes said unfinished business. If only he knew what it was that needed to be finished. When he was rejected he felt like he was falling, plummeting through time and space until his body collided with his soul after for what felt like eternity. When he opened his eyes, he felt excruciating pain in his spine and his legs refused to move. He felt silk beneath his body and pondered if he was buried in a luxurious coffin. He tried to sit up, but his body refused to move. He tried and tried but his body remained still, dripping sweat with exertion. He settled for making his eyes get a look around. He wasn't in a coffin, thank the Gods, for it was too roomy. It was a tiny little room with a window so small that even a butterfly would have to squeeze through. The walls were a royal red, with the Fire Nation insignia plastered all over. The floor was polished redwood with velvet rugs underneath his silk bed, where his pillow lies against the wall next to him. It was a beautiful prison. Not that he minded. It certainly was a better upgrade than all of the other cells he's been thrown into. But why was he being pampered like this, especially by the Fire Nation? His questions were answered when he heard the door open and shut, and the click-clacking of heels come his way. He strained his neck to turn and see the figure. It was a woman, or girl due to her physique covered with an armor made for a man. He made out her face, which was an ivory blotch and a red splotch where her lips should be. Her hair is pulled up into a bun. The closer she got, the more he got a good look at her. She had a pretty face if it wasn't so malicious in its intently smile. Her smile pulled into a cold calculating smirk. Her eyes of amber mislead the color of warmth, emanated a shadow of icy coldness. Jet felt his body convulses in what he hoped was not fear.

Her talon-like nail skimmed over his chest, a ruby-red trail followed willingly. She licked her lips in satisfaction as she knelt down to trace her tongue towards it. Jet sucked in his breath, his body convulsing even more at its violation of this unknown woman. Reptilian eyes stared up at her prey; her predatory smile grew even wider.

"Ah, I see you're alive. I was just about to _play_ with you."

Jet's pupils shrunk in terror. Never before has he been this paralyzed by fear as this strange woman climbed on top of him, straddling his convulsing and shivering body. He began sweating, his body growing colder as his legs felt as though he was going through hell. He was slowly gaining feeling of his body, but couldn't will it to throw this bloodthirsty demon off of him and run. All he could do is stare into her eyes, trying to find some sort of humanity left inside of her. He opened his mouth, the rough vibrations of his voice scraped against his throat.

"_Get. Off. Me_."

Azula stared down at the supposed dead man that spoke to her. He was talking now? He can't! He's practically dead or a human vegetable, like the doctors said! How could he be talking after two days of death? Her plans on using this once cadaver into her little dummy for…_purposes_ she'd rather not disclose were ruined. And to top it all off, he was starting to smell. He _desperately _needed a bath.

Jet didn't understand why the woman who tried to violate him was dragging his laden body out of the room, not caring to drag his feet away from the splinters and shards of things he'd rather not know. Sure he can't move his body but he can sure feel the pain! Azula kicked open the door and flung him into a cold, hard, and metallic bathing basin. She poured ice cold water over Jet's body, crinkling her nose as he reeked of bodily fluids and near-decay. Jet screamed in shock and tried to move, but his body remained rooted to the basin. She dug through the cabinets and found scented oils and a washcloth and began calling for the maids to come. A woman came rushing to Azula's aid.

"Yes, Princess Azula?"

Jet froze. This was the Fire Nation Princess…?

"Bathe him. He reeks and is stinking up my quarters down below."

"Yes, Princess Azula."

"You…" He croaked.

"You're Fire Nation…The Princess…"

"Yes, I am the princess you lowly peasant, what of it?"

"You and your savage…family sent…those…"

Azula snarled at the man that dared throw dirt on the name of the girl who tries to take care of him! But she let him continue.

"They…killed…everyone including…my mom…and Papa…"

Azula stared at him very sharply, trying to figure him out. So he's a man angry at her people killing his parents? Why should she care? They must've had it coming!

"You sent them…it's all your fault…I'll make you…pay…for it. I swear on my family…I will…avenge them…on my behalf…even if I die…in the process. You can…_bet on it_." Those were his last words as he slipped into unconsciousness. The maid bathed and scrubbed the filth off of Jet. Once he was presentable and didn't stink as much, he was lifted out of the basin and dried off by the woman's hands and the towel. He was dried and properly moisturized with the jasmine and peppercorn oil Azula left for him and was dressed into a mere pair of drawstring peasant pants. They were old, and two sizes too big, but Jet didn't complain. When he regained consciousness, he stared at the kind woman smiling at him as he was lifted into the bed. He wished that it was just an Earth Kingdom prisoner doing such kind things, but her overly warm hands and amber eyes told otherwise.

"Don't touch me." He barked out coldly, shocking the woman.

"Please," He added softly, to apologize for his hostility. She said nothing, nodding her head and walking out of the quarters. While he was in solitude, he willed himself to wiggle his toes. (AN: I know, cheesy reference to Kill Bill, but don't sue me!) He wanted to regain control over his feet and body so he'll be able to move and get the hell out of here.

"_Wiggle_," He silently commanded his big toe. It won't budge. He tried all of his strength, but it just won't give in. He sighed in aggravation and tried to think of something else to motivate it. He thought about the firebenders destroying his home, the strong stench of burning flesh and carnage and the piercing voices of women and children as they scream in agony and beg for mercy. He remembered the eyes of the man, the monster who he and his comrades were held responsible for the destruction of his village, the death of his parents…

He felt an uncomfortable heat fill up in his body, rage enveloping his body, his soul, and his mind… Blistering heat, scorching anger, pain so excruciating it makes him want to scream. He screamed in pain, agonizing tears of sorrow and loss of unsolved hurt bleeding through. All he could see is blinding white, then swirls of red, flashes of the man that killed his parents staring right back at him in a warped smirk. He hear things crashing, blood spurting everywhere, and metal being torn to shreds? He gave another cry of anguish before his world grows black, and the ground beneath him rushed up to meet him.

When Azula went to check up on Jet, what she came to find was horrific. An entire bed reduced to shreds, gaping holes of black decorated the once fancy walls, the iron bars on the window was torn off. Blood clawed on the walls and sheets of the once red sheets. There lies a heap of a boy, panting and heaving, sweating bullets. Choked sobs and gasps emanated the poor soul as he stood up. When he turned to Azula, she gasped in terror and stepped back, tripping over the sheets and falling flat on her butt.

His face was marred with his own blood; his coal-black eyes empty yet full of evil and malice. His smile was almost similar to a hungry wolf as his sharp canines showed themselves proudly. He looked at her, cackling psychotically as his smile grew from ear to ear.

"I wiggled my big toe."


	2. Flies on the Wall

Chapter Two: Flies on the Wall

When Azula found Jet and the damage done to the room, she didn't know how to handle him. She wasn't afraid of anything, but after what she just witnessed she felt a tiny shred of fright against the man who had the viciousness of a hellhound. That blood-stained face, those soulless black eyes that just seemed like portals to the entrance to Hell…

She shivered at the memory, refusing to look the man in the eyes as he staggered over to his bed (What's left of it) and rested his tiring body. He slept, his face contorted into that of peaceful slumber, like an innocent angel enjoying a good nap. He smiled like that of a boy who had found his favorite lollipop. He looked so adorable, so cute; Azula wouldn't believe this was the beast in human flesh that caused destruction in his wake mere hours ago.

She left him there and tried to plot out his new prison, or living circumstances. She knew that if his psycho button was pushed bloody carnage will follow. All she had to do was use her firebending to put him in his place. They were about four days away from the Fire Nation palace. It won't be long before she is able to fall into her lush pillows, bathe in the most royal of bathhouses, and be pampered and spoiled rotten like she's used to. This 'demon' will be disposed of or demoted to a servant or even a gladiator if Ozai was feeling generous. It won't be long before she will listen to her friends' constant chatter over boys, weapons, and fighting styles. She'll even have time to develop somewhat of a social life that has been once abandoned since she devoted herself to perfection and the skills of a firebending master. She might even have a boyfriend. Quang seems like a handsome suitor. He's attractive, buff, and has powerful fire power. With her calculating manipulation expertise and lust for power, she can mold him into a ruthless bastard and the perfect husband for her and her future kingdom. All she had to do was learn how to flirt like Ty-lee and get him wrapped around her perfectly manicured finger...

She never knew what it's like to feel an attraction to a guy and after seeing Mai all over Zuko and them playing tongue-hockey every 5 minutes she'd rather not like to find out. She inwardly snarled with disgust as Mai tries in vain to show displays of affection with Zuko that are outright sickening to look at, especially when Azula's trying to eat.

In a sense, she envies Mai and Ty-lee. They got men wrapped around their fingers and turn the most tight-assed man into a mass of goop and stupidity. She wanted that effect on men but they either ignore her or cower in fear at the sight of her. She didn't understand why. She had the beauty and grace of feminine charm that many would kill for, with her flawless ivory skin and silky black hair made for falling to her waist like a waterfall. Rouge lips plump and kissable and eyes made for coy gestures. She had the whole package, save her washboard chest and lack of curves. _How hard was it to snatch a guy_, she pondered.

She remembered what Ty-lee said as she was preparing for yet another date.

"_Boys aren't the smartest of creatures. They get scared when there's a woman who proves their dumbness. It's best to play dumb alongside them and they'll never want to leave you. Laugh at their corny jokes, make them feel like the greatest man in the world._" She would scoff at such invalid information, but it really had her thinking. She wanted to test such a theory starting tomorrow…

Jet woke up and found his room, his comfy room, in ruins and blood smear. He tried to remember what happened, but all he got was a pounding headache. He lifted his hand to soothe it, and realized his body was cooperating with him! He would've jumped for joy, but as of today, his legs felt like limp noodles. He remembered what happened then. He nearly cursed himself for being so reckless in his once luxurious prison but got a sense of satisfaction at the look on the Princess's face. He scared her? Good. The little bitch needed to know who not to mess with! He stretched, working his tired muscles once more and tried to stand. He wobbled out of the room and down the halls, surprised that no one really paid him any attention. He explored with curiosity, scanning every crook and nanny to store in his memory bank if he needed to infiltrate the walls for another one of his rogue take-overs, which could be a total fail since it's only one against thousands of firebenders from all ranges of experience. He might as well start a riot when he's almost too weak to stand. He trekked all the way to a nice little garden, or whatever you call an area where you could get a good view of the sea on the ship with artificial plants. There were two girls, one that was clad in pink and red doing back flips and acrobats around the other, who was wearing black, white, and maroon. The gloomy-looking one looked bored, sharpening her knives as the girl in pink was chattering away over complete nonsense.

"Mai! You're not even paying attention!" The perky one whined. Jet got a good look at her and realized she was hot, with a nice set of hooters to boot. She jumped again, doing jabs at the air and sending a roundhouse kick with a force so powerful he could hear the _whoosh_ come from the air.

"If you do that, you could be able to block a person's bending _forever_! And with your knives, you could kill them since the blades would sever certain veins in the body!"

Jet pricked up his ears at this. This he has to hear.

He tried to lean in closer, but snapped a twig. What he expected was a gasp and someone asking, '_Who's there?_'. What he didn't expect is an arsenal of blades coming his way with such speed it was a miracle he caught and dodged them all unscathed. He stepped out of his spying place, arms up but ready to strike back if the knives came flying again. The assailant was the gloomy one, glaring at him coldly while reaching into her sleeve…

Jet didn't waste time shooting the knives back at her, throwing her off balance and sliced off her knife-shooting gadget. When he heard her howling in pain he knew he cut her somewhere. Instead of looking angry or even trying to attack, the perky one stared at him with amazement.

"You're the…the one that…I thought you were dead! I checked your chi and it wasn't…moving." Ty-lee stepped back, staring at the boogeyman that stood before her. Jet chuckled, reaching out his arm to touch the girl. She felt soft, but cold due to the sweat she's now caked in.

"Are you here to hurt me too?" She asked. Jet shook his head no but towered over her to still keep her frightened.

"Not unless you teach me your skills."

What Jet gathered from the few hours he's spent with Ty-lee is that she specialized in chi-blocking and pressure points. Since he was a fast learner it didn't take long to do the motions perfectly and efficiently to an unsuspecting Fire Nation solider that he couldn't move nor regenerate heat. Ty-lee looked onward with a watchful eye, instructing how much strength to use and how neatly his posture is supposed to be. It didn't take long for her student to absorb all of her teachings and began doing moves with skill that rivaled her own.

"That's all I can teach you for a day, Mr. Dead person, but maybe tomorrow if Azula thinks it's fine…"

"Don't."

"Eh?"

"Don't tell her anything. She has no idea I'm even here."

"Bu-"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"Don't tell her. It'll be our little secret."

Ty-lee looked up with an ear-splitting grin on her face.

"Okay, cutie pie!"

From that day on, they began their secret tutoring practices. Ty-lee taught him chi-blocking and information about the Fire Nation (much to Jet's utter disgust) and Jet told her his history with Fire Nation soldiers. Ty-lee listened with a sympathetic ear, being brought to tears as he told the story of watching his parents die in front of him. Jet knew he was going to shatter the perky one's happy mood, but what he didn't expect was a crushing bear hug with sobs coming from the girl.

"That's _terrible_! I'm sorry for your loss."

"…" Jet said nothing; rolling his eyes at how many times many people told him that. It was war; most kids his age have been worse off to where losing their parents is no different than losing a pet. It's expected.

"What about you?" Ty-lee held her head down. She never really told anyone about her family life, not even to Azula.

"My family is a huge family." She began.

"I have many sisters; all of them look just like me. I just wanted to stand out, so I practiced the acrobatics and chi. Eventually, I got good enough to handle myself and eventually catch the eye of Azula."

"What are you and Azula, anyway?"

"Why, friends of course!"

Jet wanted to throttle the woman that sat before him at the moment.

"I can't believe it."

"I know. She may be a little…pushy…but Azula is...She's…umm…" Ty-lee couldn't think of a nice word to describe Azula without lying.

"You can't think of a good reason as to why you're friend with her?"

"Not at the moment!" She defended herself. Jet chuckled bitterly.

Whatever helps you sleep at night, hon." Ty-lee bit her lip but said nothing. Awkward silence erupted between the two teens. Jet coughed and draped his arm around her.

"You're the first Fire Nation girl I don't want to kill." He stated stoically.

"…Okay?"

"I had a long week."

"Alright then..." She paced slowly away from him.

"I haven't been with a woman in so long…" He tried to pounce for her, but the jabs in the weak spots in his body sent him flying and hit the piece of wood behind him. He swore up and down in pain but felt warmth trickle down his body.

"Jet, are you alright?" Ty-lee gasped frantically.

"You're…_bleeding_!"

That was all he could hear before he blacked out.

When he woke up he found Ty-lee leaning over him with worry crossing her face. She held up rags drenched in maroon fluid, dabbing some of it on his torso.

"I think I opened your wounds." She whispered softly.

"The medic will come in and stitch you back up before we can train again."

"This is all your damn fault." He spat.

"_My_ fault? You were the one trying to bust a move on me, the _teacher_!"

"I was only joking. I was actually aiming for your massive tits."

"You pervert!" She huffed, her cheeks flushed. She gave him a large slap on the back of the head and he laughed whole-heartedly, his smile going from ear to ear. Ty-lee looked at him and couldn't help but smile with him. He has such a pretty smile…

It wasn't long before they both laughed together.

4 days later…

"Aim for the shoulder blades!" Ty-lee instructed Jet. He kicked the opponent in between his weak spot and he fell to the floor, immobile. Jet smirked with victory, but grinned as he was embraced by his teacher. Ever since Ty-lee has been instructing him their bond grew more into a very good friendship. She even helps him on his ersatz vigilante missions where he explores the walls when he should be in bed. Tonight was one of those nights. They had to knock out a guard who spotted them before they could report it to the princess. They dragged the immobile body into a janitor's closet and locked him there.

"That was close!" Ty-lee chirped.

"C'mon! Let's keep snoopin' till my _babysitter_ comes lookin' for me."

Ty-lee giggled at the nickname he gave Azula but the kept running. They maneuvered to the rooftops, watching the people move like slow ant-snails. But what caught their eye were a gang of burly men on shirshus entering the palace walls.

"Who are they?" Jet inquired, leaning over to get a closer look. One of them looked so familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"They are the Rough Rhinos. Ozai's bounty hunters and assassins, they you do not want to cross! They will do any heinous act for the right price. I'd stay out of their way if I were you."

Jet didn't listen to her. The leader of the pack caught his eye. He stared intensely and his eyes and mind froze with recognition. It was _him_, the man that killed his parents! His adrenaline pumping, his teeth bared, he felt blind rage course through him. He wanted bloodshed, he wanted that bastard's head served to him on a silver platter, and he wanted death.

"Firebenders." He snarled under his breath with enough venom to kill the innocent girl sitting next to him. She froze in place, her body and mind screaming at her for her to run away from this man. This was not the jovial pervert who has become her friend. She felt vicinity, hostel and violent rage emanating from him. He was still like a corpse, shaking with an aura of darkness and danger. His chi was overpowering hers, sucking the life force out of her. She stepped back away from him, wanting to get away from such angry and powerful aura and energy. She said nothing as he stared at the Rough Rhinos.

"Dangerous, you say?" He spoke.

"I love a challenge."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Meeting

Colonel Mongke didn't understand why Ozai had interrupted his game of mahjong for another meeting that was deemed useless to him. He had better things to do than wait at his beck and call like a lapdog. He swore to himself that this meeting had better be good or else it will be _him_ that'll kill Ozai. He entered the palace walls and there stood Ozai, looking prideful as ever, his hair held up in a traditional topknot and robes that proved his aristocracy. He greeted them with the nod of his head and turned on his heel to go to his quarters to discuss private matters.

When the doors of his study closed shut, the once air of arrogance dissipated to stress and agony. Ozai sat in his chair, running his hand through his hair.

"I have a favor to ask of you." He said coolly.

"I need you to kill my protégée, Azula."

The room erupted with shock and 'are you serious'. Mongke smirked. So this was a good meeting after all.

"My daughter is gifted. Powerful, calculating, and always striving for perfection. She is the perfect ruler for my future kingdom when I pass on." He began.

"But she also has a greedy lust for power. She will trample and slaughter anyone who gets in her way of power, even manipulating and killing her own flesh and blood. She has betrayed my own brother and manipulated my first son, my failure. But I know where his loyalty lies, so he is spared. My daughter is a threat to me. She could kill me any day now and I want her dead before she could hatch the right plot.

"I will pay you a large sum of money, but rest assured, she better be dead. Bring her body to me so I can be sure you carried your plan out fully. And she better die by you, no natural causes, no heart attacks, she must die by flame, weapons, or torture."

Mongke licked his lips at that. The princess was a fine piece of work, and torture was his specialty. He would break her, beat her until she begs for death, taking away her innocence with such brutal force that she will die on the inside. He will draw it out longer to make her suffer.

"Fun," He groaned out with ecstasy.

"But will you pay us now or until the job is done?" Thai-Jing inquired.

"Why, I'll pay you _after_. I hardly trust you men to keep to your word. I know as well as you do that if I paid you now you would run and never carry out your duties. I'd _hate_ for the same fate that happened to Ping happen to you." He inquired bitterly with his venom-filled eyes.

"You are dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Nice Scheme, Crappy Plan

"You're gonna _what_?" Ty-lee couldn't believe her ears. Jet paced back and forth, making a rut in a circle around his new room. His room wasn't as lavish and royal as the last one, but it was still decent. He continued to pace as Ty-lee bit her nails.

"Those are the ones held responsible for the death of my parents! Not to mention for the destruction of my village!" He reasoned.

"But does that have to do with…"

"_She_ is the key! _She_ is the way to make my plan come together!" He interrupted.

"If I get her, Fire Lord_ Asshole_ will send my prey to go looking for her. They will land right where I want them."

"And then what?"

"I'll kill them." He said matter-of-factly.

"And then what are you going to do with _her_? Kill her too? And suppose you know how to kill the entire Rough Rhino gang, how are you going to do it? You know as well as I do that my teachings only taught temporary immobility. You don't even have a weapon to kill them."

"That's what I got the Rhinos for."

"What? Are you going to plot some elaborate and dramatic death scene in a matter of _fifteen minutes_? That's how long your chi-blocking is going to last."

"I don't know how I'm going to kill them." He admitted.

"And if you even get that far how are you going to block all of them with the matter of speed? They may look slow but they're very swift and could kill you before you could even get into a stance." Ty-lee reminded grimly.

"It is a nice plan, but it has too many loose ends you need to tie up." She stood up and stretched herself.

"I may be an accomplice, maybe even a pawn, and I support and advocate all that you do. I'm even willing to help you kidnap her!" She looked at him with a perky smile.

"I'm going to go to bed. We'll land in the Fire Nation tomorrow. Get some rest. Maybe then you could be able to plan out your scheme a lot more clearly." She said with a wink. When she sashayed away Jet flopped on his bed in a frustrated huff. He had more planning to do.

_Corpses of all different nations crunched under his feet as he walked; the stank stench of decay and agony filled his nostrils as he tried in vain to run towards the villain engulfed in fire. He needed to take Him down since the Avatar was no more. He sat on his throne expectantly, lighting a cigar with the thumb on his black hand. He was a blob of black, His shadows nothing more but shades of white as the flames licked at His throne. Jet gulped in the desperation and fear piling up in his throat; the grip on his hook swords was beginning to slip from such sweaty palms. He was going to do this task, he was going to kill this tyrant at all costs or die trying…_

He awoke in sweat; the liquid plastered his matted hair to his face as he tried to recollect his dream. It has to be a meaning to the dream, it has to! He got up, dressed, and began his mission. Now was the time, and he has no room for error.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bathhouse Blues and Ransom Notes**

Jet breathes deeply, sweat beading at his temple, dropping to the ground with a quiet sizzle.

He knows he doesn't have enough time; he has exactly thirty minutes this second to dispatch of the Princess and make it out of the palace undetected. A woman in royal robes winding up missing in the night sounds easier said than done, especially with guards watching her every move.

Jet has been watching Azula for the past two weeks; he knows her routine like the back of his hand, eerily more so than Azula herself. He knows at this hour it is her bath time, then she will spar for thirty minutes, then retreat to her bed. He chose to get her during her bathing; it's easier to get her when she's relaxed, vulnerable, and unexpectant. He runs his thumb over the satchel hidden in his robes and he tries to calm his nerves. This is planned, thought out for every consequence and reaction, but even Jet won't know what's going to happen next.

He peers over at the corner into the entrance of the Royal Bathhouse and notices his target disrobing, her pale skin greeting his eyes.

His voice catches in his throat.

How long has it been since he'd been with a woman...?

_Snap out of it, Jet! You have a mission to take out!_

He swallows his lust, sharpens his logic, and slinks in undetected, knife and satchel in his arsenal.

Azula lies down in her tub, soaking up a hard day's work of pillaging and tyranny. Feeling the water is too cool for her tastes, she heats the water with her firebending and relaxes back into the tub, the heat working away her tense muscles. She's scheduled to meet her father this evening to discuss the future of the kingdom, especially after the Avatar's demise. With any luck, her prowess as a ruthless fighter could earn her a position up the ranks. She might even share the throne with her father, if she's lucky.

She loves when a good plan comes together.

There's an eerie chill crawl up her spine.

She shoots up from her tub. She grabs a towel and wraps it around her body. Heating up her body, she's ready to fight.

"Whoever you are, come out and face me! I've fought dictators, I brought down the Dai Lee and Ba Sing Se, and I killed the Avatar! Are you brave enough to challenge me?"

Silence.

Her eyes scan the area. It looks empty, but she knows someone's here. Could it be an assassin?

Running to go fetch her bathrobe, she is halted by a sharp jab in between her shoulder blades. Knocking her off balance, she turns to aim, only to be jabbed in her arm. She feels her body give out, her legs buckling under her. She hits the cool ground with a thud, her eyes staring up at the ceiling. A tall dark shadow stands over her, and all it took was that wolfish grin and those soulless eyes for Azula to be struck with fear.


End file.
